The Kazekage's Ward
by Pricat
Summary: A strong and life changing friendship begins between the daughter of the Kazekage and the daughter of the Sixth Hokage and becomes powerful.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was a story I've had in my head all week, but decided to write it now, as it involves Gaara.**

**Two outcasts, one from Suna and adopted daughter of Lord Kazekage Gaara, and the adopted daughter of the Sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzimaki meet one day in Konoha and a strange but powerful life changing friendship begins.**

**I hope Naruto fans enjoy as it's about nakamaship.**

* * *

_It was midnight in Suna, as a certain spiked red haired Kazekage was still awake, but his ears picked up a sound._

_Somebody was calling for help, as he ran into the village, but stunned seeing somebody on the ground, as it was a young female in her early twenties, but the Kazekage's dark ringed eyes widened seeing she had a long cane._

_"I have to bring her to my hut at once." he mumued softly._

_He picked her up gently, running back to his home, but Kankurro was stunned, seeing the stranger in his younger brother's arms but understood, getting the medical ninja at once._

_Gaara smiled, knowing the young woman would be okay but was curious, as to why somebody like her would be wandering alone at this time of night._

_He hoped he could find this out, but saw the medical ninja._

_"Lord Kazekage, what's wrong?" they asked._

_The red haired Kazekage explained everything to them, as he was watching them check out the girl but using healing jutsu on her._

_"She has a demon in her, Gaara._

_What do you wish to do?" they asked him._

_"She'll stay here._

_I'll take care of her." he said._

_Kankurro smiled, knowing his brother had grown so much since Naruto had headbutted sense into him, but he'd been worried about him since his demon had been taken from him._

_He then left him._


	2. A cHANGE oF pLANS

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and you're about to meet the Sixth Hokage's ward, who's head strong and full of courage just like Naruto.**

* * *

"Come back here, Leah!" Iruka yelled.

The young brown skinned female laughed, as she was running through the streets of Konoha, causing mayhem and laughing, adjusting her goggles on her chestnut brown hair.

She'd been living in Konoha for twenty one years, since the day the Sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzimaki took her in, but like her adoptive father when he was young, she had a lot of energy in her, but was still in the Special Ed class, as she had a LD along with anxiety and other things, but the other kids in Konoha made fun of her treating her like an outcast, because she didn't come from Konoha and because Naruto had given her the Nine Tailed Fox, knowing it would help her, as it'd made him stronger.

But she normally wanted people to respect her, so caused chaos which always made Naruto laugh when she told him and her adoptive mother Hinata about it.

She wore one of Naruto's old orange jumpsuits but wore goggles on her head, as she had worn them when Naruto had found her.

"Leah Uzimaki Roberts, you're in trouble!

The graduation exam's in a few month's time.

You don't want to be left behind again, do you?

While your other classmates become Genin?" he said.

"No, Iruka-sensei." she answered.

She then followed him to the academy, as he took her to the Special Ed room where Gai was the sensei, but Leah heard the other kids snickering and whispering, as she went to the back of the room, but had earbuds in as they helped her block out the world but listening to music.

Gai was talking about the Graduation exam, as Leah was mumuring to herself.

_i would like to be a Genin, but nobody would care._

_They would think of me as a loser._

_Iruka-sensei along with Naruto are the ones who believe in me._

_She_ was relieved hearing it was lunchtime, but Iruka saw her on that swing, like her father when he was younger, but he was stunned hearing the Kazekage was in Konoha but understood, knowing Gaara was Naruto's best nakama but had noticed a young red haired female with him, with a long cane but was a Genin.

He wondered what was going on.

* * *

Leah groaned, as she was cleaning up the damage she'd caused earlier with Iruka-sensei supervising, knowing the girl needed an oultlet but knew being an ninja would help, but smiled seeing she was done, but had an idea, knowing she loved ramen just like her father.

"How about we get something to eat?" he said.

Leah's hazel eyes widened, knowing they were going for ramen, as she jumped up and down in excitement making the Jonin laugh.

He then left with her, as they approached the ramen shop, but Leah saw somebody sitting there alone, with a long cane, eating ramen by herself, but Iruka knew it was the gurl from earlier, but he was concerned even Leah was too, seeing him approach her.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly as she turned around.

Leah saw she wore glasses but had a bag with her, but had sky blue eyes full of shyness and worry with sadness.

Her hazel eyes widened, seeing she was a Genin.

"I-I'm fine, arigatou." she answered.

Iruka then saw her turn around, going back to eating.

"We should bring her to your father.

He'll know what to do." Iruka told her.

Leah then saw the strange girl get up and follow them, using her long cane to help her but she noticed she was quiet.

But she hoped Naruto would know what to do, as they entered her home, but Leah saw the Kazekage hug her.

"This is my daughter, Carley.

You guys will be spending time together." Gaara said.

He then saw his daughter getting upset.

* * *

"I know you're mad at me for doing this to you, but Suna needs me.

I figured you could at least make a friend here.

Naruto's adopted kid is special like you.

I love you, you know?" Gaara said to his daughter.

The red head nodded, wiping away tears, but Gaara sighed leaving, but the girl followed Hinata to a room, as she unpacked but was listening to music, as it helped her feel better.

She knew Naruto was talking to Leah about this right now.

She knew that this was a good idea, knowing how Leah didn't have any friends in the village.

she knew this was a good thing, somehow.


	3. The Friendship Begins

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and quiet on the review front.**

**Gaara's ward is adjusting to being in Konoha but Leah is curious about her.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Leah was lying awake in her bed, as she was curious about the newcomer to the village but knew Gaara was her adoptive father like Naruto for her but she wondered why she was shy for somebody from Suna, but knew Hinata could answer her questions but would ask her in the morning, as she yawned falling asleep.

But Naruto was checking on her, knowing this was a good thing but hoped Leah and Gaara's ward would become nakamas like him and Gaara, but time would tell.

Gaara had told him about his ward's visual impairments and the syndrome behind it but knew Leah would understand, as she had a LD but went to bed, as he had a village to take care of.

He knew things could get better.

* * *

Hinata saw Leah enter the kitchen, already dressed but sensed something was on her mind, as the twenty one year old nodded in reply but wanted to know about Gaara's ward, who'd arrived yesterday with Gaara but Hinata understood.

"sHE HAS VISUAL IMPAIRMENTS, BECAUSE OF A GENETIC SYNDROME SHE HAS, BUT IT'S WHY SHE USES A LONG CANE.

it may be why she's so quiet and shy." she told her.

Leah smiled, remembering Hinata had been shy and quiet whn she and Naruto were younger, but had found courage.

Hinata watched, as she ate like a wolf making her laugh lightly, as Naruto entered.

He sighed, seeing her leave as she was going to have fun.

He hoped she'd be okay.

* * *

Carley's sky blue eyes opened slowly, as she'd been dreaming about Suna, but knew she'd try to adjust here in Konoha but didn't understand why her adoptive father had sent her here, but knew that the other kids her age in Suna didn't like her, or understand her.

She then put her glasses on, getting up and getting dressed but placed her headband in her bag, as she didn't want any of the kids in Konoha to know she was from Suna ir that she was a Genin.

She ate quietly, but talked to Hinata a little, as she liked her.

She then left, grabbing her long cane, but was exploring the village, but heard somebody snickering, as she turned around seeing a girl with eyes like Hinata's.

She was Neji's daughter and a bully to people like Leah but the dark red haired female was nervous, sensing mean vibes from this kid, as Gaara had taught her how to sense auras.

"So you're the kazekage's kid?

He must've sent you here because he was ashamed of you.

I'm Kayuga Hyuuga." she said coldly.

She then pushed her, but sand surrounded her.

Kayuga then ran off but would see her later.

Carley wiped a tear away, as what the Hyuuga kid had said had upset her.

But she heard footsteps.

"Hey, are you okay?" she heard somebody ask.

She saw Leah there, but wondered why she was worrying about her.

"It was a mean kid.

She was being nasty to me, like the kids in Suna." she said.

Leah then hugged her, making her eyes widen.

She'd never been hugged but liked the toasty feeling.

"If you want, we can be friends.

Since we do live together." she said;.

Before the red head could answer, Leah was gone but saw a Jonin chasing her.

But it made her laugh, walking on.

* * *

"Hey, Foxtails, I met your little friend.

She's such a blind loser.

No wonder the Kazekage sent her here." Kayuga hissed at Leah.

It was lunchtime, and Leah normally spent it by herself, as she didn't have any friends but had almost slipped into her little world, when Kayuga ruined it but what she just said angered her, as she bit her.

Kaguya was stunned, as both girls were in a fight.

But Iruka stopped it before it got serious.

"Come with me, you two." he said.

The other students watched, as they followed him inside.

* * *

Leah sighed, as she was hungry because of Kayuga, she didn't have any lunch but went to the ramen shop, but didn't have enough money.

"Here." she heard somebody say, approaching.

She saw it was Gaara's daughter, but handed her more than enough.

"Iruka told me what happened.

Why did you defed me?

We don't know each other." Carley asked.

Because Kayuga was saying mean things about you which weren't true, but I wanna get to know me.

We're different but yet the same." Leah said smiling.

Carley was lost in that smile, as they were ordering...


	4. Getting To Know Each Other

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thanks to Inyunaruto365 as she loves it.**

**Both females are getting to know each other.**

* * *

Leah smiled, as they were in her room, as she knew that Hinata and Naruto were busy, but she and Carley were sitting on her bed, but the dark red haired female was looking around her room.

"You must miss Gaara-kun, huh?

Since he did take you in, I guess." Leah said.

"Hai, I do.

But he went to visit smebody, but he'll be back.

He taught me to use chakra, as I the sand protects me like with him.

People say a lot of bad things about him, but they're not true, because he used to have a demon sealed in him, but I don't have one but want one so I can be stronger." she told her.

Leah understood, but had a feeling she didn't fully understand what it would feel to have a demon in you, but she smiled as they were eating dumplings, but didn't see Hinata watching them.

"Are you starting at the Academy, bro?" Leah asked the girl.

"I think so, Leah.

Gaara said I had to go there, but I hope we're in the same class." she told her.

Leah nodded in reply, as she saw Hinata enter.

"I see you guys are getting along well." she told her.

Leah nodded, as she knew that things were going to be good, but the kunichi knew Gaara's daughter qould be in Special Ed but wasn't starting until next week, but hoped she'd like it there, as Gaara had told her and Naruto that

She then saw Leah leave as it was dinnertime.

* * *

Leah was woken, by her frog alarm clock, as she'd slept in, but was getting dressed, but was leaving for the academy, but Hinata sighed, knowing that Leah would be hungry, as she and Naruto then saw the dark red haired female leave after eating, but was wandering Konoha but saw musicians, as some of her chakra attacks were to do with music, but she smiled, as she placed money in their bowl, as somebody was watching her.

It was the Samshin plater, as he wore a red headband.


End file.
